typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Роше Фрейн Иггдмилленния
}} — Мастер Кастера Чёрных в Великой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Apocrypha. Описание Общее Роше родился в доме Фрейн в составе Иггдмилленнии. Эта семья очень известна в области создания марионеток, и поэтому, как и все другие члены его дома, Роше воспитывался големами с самого рождения и до того момента, когда ему может быть передан Магический Знак. Он был полностью воспитан големами и получил от них даже образование, поскольку его родители редко покидали свою мастерскую, чтобы увидеть его. Это привело к развитию его эксцентричной личности и к тому, что он стал очень знаком с големами. Роше стал известен в своей области уже в возрасте тринадцати лет. Он стал Мастером, самым младшим из них, и вызвал своего Слугу, Кастера Чёрных за два месяца до Великой Войны. Они провели большую часть времени в мастерской Кастера за созданием големов для военной силы Иггдмилленнии. Характер Роше, так же, как и другие члены его дома, работающие с големами, наблюдают за ними, и действия и речь этих марионеток, созданных по образу и подобию людей, то, как они работают днём и ночью, становятся для них естественными. Големы, а не люди, стали для него чем-то обычным, к чему привело столь эксцентричное воспитание, поэтому он будет помнить лицо каждого голема, который заботился о нем, даже если он, возможно, забыл лица своих родителей. Его не интересовал никто, будь то маг или же обычный человек. Хотя он мог общаться с другими, ведь ему приходилось совершать сделки и вступать в смертельные схватки за ценные ресурсы, у него не было того радушия, которое можно было найти в людях или магах. He compares it to how a man speaking to a dog or cat can hardy be said to be bonding in heart or mind. Единственным исключением является его уважение к Кастеру, он называет его , а не Слугой. Хотя Кастер не король, в случае чего это было бы нормальное к нему обращение, не задевающее его гордость, достижения Кастера в его области достаточны для того, чтобы Роше так почтительно к нему относился. Кастер является идеальным учителем для Роше, и они тратят всё время на творения Авицеброна. Легенды Кастер достойны поклонения им, поэтому Роше полностью доверяет своему Слуге и испытывает подлинное счастье, помогая ему. Роше одержим своей практикой, поэтому он проводит всё время в своей мастерской в замке. Он редко покидает её, но отмечает, что даже во второй раз быть свидетелем такого события, происходящего раз в жизни, как призыв Слуг, стоит этого. Он пытается говорить как взрослый, но обычно переусердствует. Роль Fate/Apocrypha Роше и Кастер вместе с другими членами клана наблюдали за призывом остальных четырёх Слуг, и Даник отметил, что это редкий случай, когда они покидают свою мастерскую. После наблюдения, они возвращаются в мастерскую. После того, как Даник и Кастер обсудили доставку материалов для Благородного Фантазма Кастера, Голем Кетер Малкут, Роше вернулся с полученными материалами и начал получать инструкции от Авицеброна. Наполненный восхищением, Роше следит за каждым движением Кастера. В середине Войны Кастер предаёт Чёрную Фракцию и своего Мастера, присоединившись к Красной Фракции и став Слугой Котомине Широ. Роше не смог простить этого поступка. Чуть позже, Кастер завершает работу над своим Фантазмом, и так как для его действия нужен маг в качестве ядра, то Авицеброн использует Роше для активации. Разум Роше разрушился при объединении с Адамом, а тело в нём было уничтожено совместной атакой Благородными Фантазмами Зига в форме Зигфрида и Сэйбер Красных. Способности Роше является одарённым магом, уже достаточно известным как создатель кукол, запершимся в своей мастерской и постоянно производящим новых големов с Кастером. Его собственные марионеток создаются только со стремлением к большей функциональности, поэтому им недостаёт художественности и они ничем не примечательны в плане внешности и дизайна. Ссылки }} en:Roche Frain Yggdmillennia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Apocrypha Категория:Мастер Категория:Маги Категория:Люди